rebblfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakwald Daylaborers
The Drakwald Daylaborers are a Human team competing in the REL, coached by Monaker. The Daylaborers entered in the REL in Season 6 and have been mainstays ever since. While not boasting a particularly impressive record in previous outings, the Daylaborers have nonetheless earned themselves a record for their competitiveness and explosive, sometimes mind-boggling (or head-scratching) plays. The Drakwald Daylaborers currently compete in Division 4 of the REL's Season 8, affectionately known as the Fightin' Four, due to the concentration of heavy hitters. History The Daylaborers began in the semi-professional Pineapple league, cutting their teeth against coaches like Rusty Seabutter and Jimmy Burrito before scraping together the funds and talents to apply for entry into the REBBL. The Daylaborers were also able to find a regional home representing the area surrounding the great Drakwald forest, giving people in the former province a team to cheer for. Season 6 The Daylaborers opening season was mired in injury and disappointment. Finishing at just 4-4-5, the Daylaborers struggled to establish themselves early on and did not find solid footing until the end of the season. Season 7 The Daylaborers did not fare much better in their second season, finishing with just one more win than Season 6. However, both Harald the Hacksaw and Sid the Shovel had breakout seasons, demonstrating tremendous tenacity and the skill to make explosive, high-flying plays. The Daylaborers finished the second half of Season 7 with a 5-2-0 record. Season 8 The Daylaborers signed former star Benedict Arnold to a lucrative contract in the hopes of bolstering an already powerful offense with even more weapons. The Daylaborers hope to turn their late Season 7 success into momentum for what appears to be a brutal and bloody showing in REL's Fightin' Four. Notable Players Current * Mogg the Mule * Harald the Hacksaw * Sid the Shovel * Benedict Arnold Rivalries The Drakwald Daylaborers currently have two longstanding rivalries. Nurgle's FTDs The Drakwald Daylaborers have met Nurgle's FTDs, coached by Highlord Salt, in every season they have participated in since joining the REL. The record between the teams currently sits at 1-1-0, with the Daylaborers having the only win between the two. The bouts between the coaches may not have been particularly flashy, but have been remembered by fans for the violence and animosity presented on both sides of the ball - and for the maiming of Hugo the Hammer, beloved star of Season 6, who would be forced into an early retirement from a broken back suffered at the hands of the FTDs. The Daylaborers and Nurgle's FTDs will meet Match Day 8, Season 8. Da Secret of My Success These orcs, coached by Rusty Seabutter, have been the Daylaborers' longstanding nemesis in the Pineapple semi-professional league. The rivalry is rooted in nearly twenty exhibition matches played between the two teams, before both teams (regrettably) signed on to an expansion division of the REL. The Daylaborers hold a 2-0-0 record over their nemesis, with an explosive and controversial win in Season 6, and the devastating 3-1 Season 8 opener. Ranald Drumphf, owner of the Daylaborers, has been caught on hot mic regarding coach Rusty Seabutter as "a total nobody" and "an absolute moke." Controversies The Drakwald Daylaborers' owner, infamous real estate magnate Ranald Drumphf, has been mired in controversy since the founding of the Blood Bowl team. Drumphf has been accused of everything from bribery, to importing cheap inferior material from foreign regions to construct his stadiums and the surrounding hotels, hosting rambunctious Slaanesh-inspired orgies, and shady tax practices. Most recently, Drumphf has been accused of conspiring with the Tsarina of Kislev to rig the Electorate College in favor of Drumphf's election. Despite entering their third season, signing numerous free agents, and sporting a block-buster sponsorship from McMurty's, Ranald Drumphf continues to complain of the Daylaborer's spiraling expenses preventing him from purchasing the stadium enhancements craved by fans.